deja*vu: the feeling you've gone insane before
by i am momo the cheese
Summary: special guest star deja*vu, and like the first half is not really yugiohish 4 sum reason, but it will later on. As always this fic is going 2 be insane.


as usual, this story features Meimi, y. malik, me and special guest star DEJA*VU!!!  
CLAP NOW OR I'LL SEND THE CHEESE INVADERS ON2 UR HOUSE AND THEY WILL COVER UR HOUSE WITH CHEESE!!  
MWHHAHAHHAHAHA!! As usual, the dancing squirrel will always be in the corner, just in case this story   
bores you. If u want 2 be in this story, just put it in ur review. o and this contains y. malik  
torture, but its not that serious, cause i like him 2!!  
  
Disclaimer: i own the cheese factory and deja*vu's lines, but i dont own yugioh, teletubbies, deja*vu  
or batman or peter pan or blah blah blah okay?   
  
  
  
Momo: .....  
Meimi: .....turtle......SOCK!  
Meimi: WAHH! THAT TURTLE IS EATING MY SOCK!  
Momo: turtle turtle  
Meimi: *points to random person* eeeevil  
Deja*vu: wat?  
Meimi: YOU ATE MY SOCK!  
Deja*vu: u talking bout me?  
Meimi: grrrr  
Deja*vu: WELL  
Deja*vu: U ATE MY HAMSTER!!  
Momo: .....  
Meimi: *gasp*  
Momo: people people  
Momo: y dont we settle this over a cup of cheese?  
Meimi: ....noodle  
Momo: ....  
Momo: yea  
Momo: wat did i say?  
Meimi: I WANT MY SOCK BACK!  
Meimi: *hits deja*vu*  
Deja*vu: WELL I WANT MY HAMSTER BACK!!  
Deja*vu: *hits back*  
Momo: ....  
Momo: anybody up 4 malik bashing??!!  
Meimi: I THOUGHT IT WAS A SOCK!  
Meimi: *blink* socks?  
Deja*vu: YAY!!  
Deja*vu: PICK ME  
Deja*vu: PICK ME!!  
Deja*vu: PLEZ??!!  
Momo: ....  
Momo: okay....  
Meimi: *points to deja*vu* she is talking to her nose...  
Deja*vu: .....  
Deja*vu: well at least i dont talk 2 my toes  
Deja*vu: =p  
Meimi: *gasp*  
Meimi: my toes.....sacred socks!  
Momo: ...  
Momo: MALIK BASHING TIME!!  
Momo: *snaps fingers*  
Meimi: *takes out mighty twig*  
Meimi: whee!  
*oreo appears*  
Momo: .....  
Momo: hmmm  
Meimi: MINE!  
Momo: WAHHH!!  
Meimi: *grabes oreo*  
Deja*vu: HEY!!  
Deja*vu: I WANT 1!!  
Deja*vu: actually  
Deja*vu: i want an ice cream  
Deja*vu: mmmmm  
Deja*vu: doughnuts  
Meimi: *eats it*  
Meimi: mwahahahaha  
Meimi: you are a wet noodle  
Deja*vu: u r a chu chu train  
Momo: ....  
Meimi: *turns her back to deja*vu and eats ice cream*  
Deja*vu: NOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Deja*vu: *lunges at meimi*  
Deja*vu: MY HAMSTER!!  
Meimi: *looks over shoulder*  
Meimi: WAH!  
Meimi: *runs*  
Meimi: *hides in a sock*  
Momo: *snaps fingers*  
*y. malik falls on meimi*  
Y. Malik: ow  
Meimi: WAH!  
Y. Malik: my bum  
Meimi: *kicks malik*  
Y. Malik: ow  
Deja*vu: HEY  
Deja*vu: ITS MY TIME 2 SHINE!!  
Meimi: that was fun.....*kicks everyone*  
Deja*vu: *kicks malik*  
Momo: KIRBY!!  
Momo: YAY!!  
Meimi: .....kirby?.....VACUUM!  
Meimi: *runs around the room* vrrrooom!  
Y. Malik: ....  
Deja*vu: HEY!!  
Deja*vu: ITS MY VACUMN!!  
Meimi: *runs into a trashcan*  
Meimi: owww.....  
Deja*vu: hahahha  
Deja*vu: *kicks malik*  
Y. Malik: ow  
Meimi: *blink*  
Deja*vu: that was soooooooooo smart of u  
Deja*vu: *kicks malik*  
Meimi: *looks around at everyone*  
Y. Malik: ow  
Meimi: you are all....olives....WAAH!  
Meimi: i need someone to save me from the olives!  
Deja*vu: AND UR A FRIUT!!  
Meimi: MR.SNAIL!  
Deja*vu: O YEA  
Meimi: *gets out mr.snail*  
Deja*vu: MR. MAIL!!  
Mr. Snail: *mr.snail gets all of his snail friends*  
Mr. Mail: *mr. mail get all of his mail friends*  
*snails jump in everyones mouths*  
Momo: .....  
Meimi: ^__^  
*mail give papercuts 2 everyone*  
Meimi: OW!!!...that felt like green  
Deja*vu: MWHAHAHAH!!  
Meimi: *takes out tic tacs*  
Deja*vu: WAT??!!  
Deja*vu: TIC TAC??!!  
Meimi: *eats em all*  
Deja*vu: NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Meimi: MWAHAHAHA!  
Deja*vu: *kicks malik*  
Meimi: *runs around kicking everone*  
Y. Malik: Y THE HELL DOES EVERYONE KICK ME??!!  
Meimi: OLIVE!OLIVE!  
Deja*vu: MY TIC TAC!!  
Meimi: WHEEEE!!! I AM BATMAN!!! EVERYONE! TO THE OLIVE MOBILE!  
Deja*vu: U WILL PAY BATMAN!!  
Deja*vu: DO U RECONIZE ME??!!  
Meimi: *gasp* MR.SNEEZE!  
Deja*vu: YES!!  
Meimi: NOOO!!!  
Meimi: I THOUGHT I ATE YOU!  
Deja*vu: MWHAHAHAHA  
Deja*vu: WELL  
Deja*vu: U CRAPPED ME OUT  
Meimi: ......  
Deja*vu: YESTERDAY!!  
Meimi: ...........  
Deja*vu: AND NOW I AM BACK!!  
Meimi: you are a wet noodle  
Deja*vu: ....  
Deja*vu: I WILL SNEEZE ON U!!  
Meimi: nooOOOO!  
Deja*vu: ACHOO!!  
Deja*vu: *sneezes on meimi*  
Meimi: the pain! THE PAIN!  
Deja*vu: *giving her germs*  
Meimi: THE BACTERIA!  
Momo: .....  
Momo: is it just me?  
Momo: or am i seeing things?  
Meimi: *gets disinfectant*  
Meimi: *sprays it on selff*  
Deja*vu: ......  
Deja*vu: mwhahahhaha  
Meimi: I WILL USE MY BAT SENSES!  
Deja*vu: *sneezes on other people*  
Meimi: I CAN FLY!  
other people: EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!  
Meimi: *jumps*  
Momo: Ger--  
Momo: uhhhhhhhhhh  
Meimi: *lands on momo*  
Deja*vu: THOSE OTHER PEOPLE R MY ZOMBIES NOW!!  
Momo: ....  
Momo: MEIMI!!  
Momo: GET OFFA ME NOW  
Meimi: aww i fell with style!  
Momo: ....  
Momo: *kicks meimi*  
Meimi: AHH!! YOU DONT HAVE TO COUGH!...erm....kick me  
Deja*vu: *kicks malik*  
Y. Malik: ...  
Y. Malik: i am just going 2 ignore this  
Meimi: I WILL FLY NOW! MWAHAHA!!! *takes out tinkerbell*  
Meimi: GIMMIE YOUR BEST SHOT TINK!  
Meimi: *gets fairy dust on self*  
Meimi: I CANT FLY! *starts floating*  
Deja*vu: HEATER PAN!!  
Deja*vu: MWHAHHA  
Deja*vu: DO U RECONIZE ME??  
Meimi: .CLAP IF YOU LIKE PEAS!! ...i mean believe  
Momo: ......  
Momo: i am just going 2 watch  
Meimi: ITS YOU!!! CAPTION BOOK!  
Deja*vu: YES!!  
Deja*vu: MWHAHAHHAA  
Meimi: no wait.....ITS ELVIS!  
Deja*vu: ....  
Meimi: WHEEE!!!  
Deja*vu: U WERE RITE THE FIRST TIME  
Deja*vu: HAND!!  
Meimi: hand???ARM!  
Deja*vu: ......  
Meimi: *whacks everyone with arm*  
Deja*vu: POKEBALL GO!!  
Meimi: WAAH!! ITS A UFO!  
*pokeball hits meimi*  
Meimi: *eats pokeball*  
Deja*vu: NOOOOOOOOO  
Deja*vu: I HAVE 2 WEAKEN HER FIRST  
Deja*vu: I CHOOSE U YAMI CHU!!  
*yami comes out of poke ball*  
Meimi: UFO.....unemployeed fountain ogre....  
Yami: YAMI!!  
Meimi: MEIMI!  
Meimi: WE HAVE NAMES! WHEE!  
Meimi: SING THE NAME SONG!  
Deja*vu: YAMI!!  
Meimi: name....lalalalala....name...lalalalla  
Deja*vu: MIND CHEESE ATTACK!!(sound familiar?)  
Meimi: ......  
Yami: MWHAHAH  
Meimi: *blink* YOU CANT READ MY MIND!!  
Yami: MIND CHEE--  
Yami: I MEAN  
Meimi: CUZ ITS BLANK!  
Yami: YAMI YAMI CHU!!  
Yami: uhhh  
Meimi: ooooh......soda!  
Yami: *shoves stinky cheese down meimi's shirt*  
Meimi: *chases after a.....blade....of...grass...*  
Deja*vu: ......  
Meimi: I SMELL LIKE PINK!  
Deja*vu: NOOOOOOOOO  
Deja*vu: *kicks malik*  
Y. Malik: .....  
Deja*vu: LAUGH WITH ME!!  
Meimi: hey...i need to kick someone too!  
Meimi: *looks around*  
Deja*vu: kick malik!!  
Deja*vu: its fun  
Deja*vu: *kicks him*  
Meimi: *kicks malik*  
Deja*vu: *kicks him*  
Meimi: *does same*  
Deja*vu: *does same thing over and over again*  
Voice: HAHAHAH  
Voice: PREPARE 4 TROUBLE  
Meimi: *blink*  
Voice: U NO WHO WE R  
Meimi: ...*gasp*  
Voice 2: other voice: MAKE IT DOUBLE U MET US IN A BAR!!  
Meimi: THE TELETUBIES!  
Meimi: CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPHS?!  
Po: ....  
Po: PO!!  
Po: *sits on meimi and this sound comes out*  
Deja*vu: .....  
Meimi: *eats Po*  
Deja*vu: *kicks malik*  
Meimi: tastes like blue  
Y. Malik: *thinking* y me y me??  
Meimi: hey! i need to hurt snail boy...  
Momo: ..  
Momo: sorry he's booked  
Meimi: awww  
Meimi: then i shall kill malik! ^__^  
Deja*vu: WAIT!!  
Deja*vu: WAITER!!  
Meimi: *blink*  
Meimi: THERE IS A FLY IN MY SOUP!  
Deja*vu: LETS TORTURE HIM FIRST!!  
Meimi: its name is bob  
Deja*vu: MALIK AND THE FLY!!  
Meimi: *eats fly*...or not  
Deja*vu: ....  
Deja*vu: WELL  
Deja*vu: WE CAN TORTURE MALIK INSTEAD!!  
Deja*vu: MWHAHHAHA  
Meimi: YAY!  
Y. Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Y. Malik: I WANT MY HIKARI!!  
Meimi: mwahahaha, do you like snails?  
Deja*vu: UHH  
Deja*vu: YEA!!  
Meimi: YAY!  
Deja*vu: MWHAHHA!  
Deja*vu: THEN HAVE SOME  
Meimi: *takes out a bucket of snails*  
Deja*vu: *sticks sum down his shirt*  
Y. Malik: noooooooooo  
Deja*vu: *kicks Malik*  
Meimi: *stuffs em in malik's mouth*  
Y. Malik: THE SLIMYNESS  
Y. Malik: !!!  
Y. Malik: *spits them out*  
Meimi: MWAAHAHAHAHA  
Y. Malik: EEEEWWWW  
Meimi: aww  
Y. Malik THEY'RE NASTY!!  
Y. Malik: *cries*  
Meimi: *hugglez snails* poor snails  
Deja*vu: ...  
Deja*vu: aww  
Deja*vu: poor y. malik  
Meimi: ....?!  
Deja*vu: wanna cookie?  
Y. Malik: *sniff* yea  
Meimi: SNAIL COOKIES!  
Deja*vu: MWHAHAHAH!!!  
Meimi: ^__^  
Deja*vu: *stuffs them down his throat*  
Y. Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Deja*vu: *kicks Malik*  
Meimi: wheee!  
Y. Malik: WAHHHHHHHHH!!  
Deja*vu: LET'S DRESS HIM UP!!  
Meimi: MOO!!!  
Momo: ....  
Momo: *sip*  
Momo: *crunch*  
Momo: good movie  
Meimi: !!!YOU ARE EATING SNAILS  
Meimi: *attacks momo*  
Momo: .....  
Meimi: DIE!DIE!  
Momo: *kicks meimi*  
Meimi: *doesnt feel it*  
Momo: well  
Momo: here girl  
Momo: fetch the sock  
Meimi: *blink*  
Momo: *throws it*  
Meimi: *chases it*  
Momo: .....  
Momo: nut  
Meimi: *hides in sock*  
Meimi: mwahahaha....i am a pineapple  
Deja*vu: ....  
Deja*vu: we have work here!!  
Meimi: *rolls around in sock*  
Meimi: wheee!  
Deja*vu: TORTURING MEIMI!!  
Deja*vu: uhh  
Meimi: *blink* noooooodle  
Deja*vu: i mean malik  
Deja*vu: .......MOMO!!  
Momo: sorry  
Momo: typo  
Meimi: quack!!!   
Deja*vu: ...  
Meimi: I AM A PIGGY!! MOOO!  
Deja*vu: R U GONNA HELP OR NOT??!!  
Deja*vu: *kicks malik*  
Meimi: *rolls over in sock to deja*vu*  
Meimi: *pokes head out of sock*  
Meimi: ummmm....OKAY!  
Deja*vu: .......  
Deja*vu: LETS DRESS HIM UP!!  
Meimi: WITH SOCKS!  
Deja*vu: YAY!!  
Meimi: *gets a bucket of socks*  
Y. Malik: *is freaked*  
Y. Malik: the horror  
Y. Malik: ....  
Y. Malik: the horror  
Deja*vu: I WILL FINALLY GET MY REVENGE ON U!!  
Deja*vu: U HAMSTER EATING LAME THINGY THING THING!!  
Meimi: socks in all different sizes...o wait it says here *reads lable on socks* one size fits snail...  
Deja*vu: .....  
Meimi: snail socks?!  
Meimi: oh well...  
Deja*vu: where's the malik one??  
Y. Malik: *tries 2 run away*  
Deja*vu: o no u dont  
Deja*vu: meimi?  
Meimi: what?  
Meimi: *blink*  
Deja*vu: sick him girl  
Meimi: *puts sock over maliks head*  
Meimi: *sock is pink and fluffy*  
Y. Mailk: NOOOOOOOO!!  
Deja*vu: *kicks malik*  
Y. Malik: ALRITE  
Y. Malik: WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON WHO WORE IT??!!  
Meimi: eheheh...  
Meimi: *points to mr.snail*  
Y. Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Deja*vu: *kicks him*  
Momo: do u always do that when sumone says nooooooooooooo??!!  
Deja*vu: *kicks malik*  
Deja*vu: yea  
Deja*vu: its a habit  
Meimi: *has a bucket of cheese,snail slime, and ground up socks...and noodles*  
Meimi: *evil grin*  
Deja*vu: mwhahhahhahaa  
Meimi: *pours it on malik*  
Y. Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
Y. Malik: THE SLIMYNESS!!  
Y. Malik: THE SICKINESS!!  
Y. Malik: THE LICKYNESS!!  
Y. Malik: THE UHH..  
Meimi: the fun!  
Meimi: ^__^  
Deja*vu: HEY!!  
Deja*vu: ITS MY TURN  
Deja*vu: *kicks malik*  
Deja*vu: mwhahhahaa  
Meimi: *gets out a lollipop*  
Deja*vu: *gets out a bag*  
Meimi: *licks lollipop*  
Meimi: *sticks it to malik*  
Deja*vu: *puts y. malik in bag*  
Deja*vu: mwhahahah  
Deja*vu: *throws the bag in a sea of snails*  
Deja*vu: MWHAHHAHAA  
Deja*vu: I AM SOOOOOOOOO COOOOOOOOL  
Meimi: hey look! *reaches in the almighty pocket with everything in it*.....POCKET LINT!  
Deja*vu: ...  
Meimi: *eats it*  
Deja*vu: I WANTED VACUMN LINT!!  
Meimi: THEN GET A VACUUM!  
Deja*vu: YAY!!  
Deja*vu: AWWW  
Meimi: *reaches around in pocket* hehe LIGHTSABER!  
Deja*vu: WHERE IS YAMI MALIK??  
Meimi: ....  
Deja*vu: I WANNA TORTURE HIM SUM MORE  
Meimi: you...lost....him?!  
Deja*vu: uhh  
Deja*vu: IT WAS HIS FAULT!!  
Deja*vu: *points 2 a popcorn*  
Meimi: I WAS ABOUT TO HIT HIM WITH A LIGHTSABER!  
Deja*vu: WELLL  
Deja*vu: I...  
Deja*vu: YI YI YI YI  
Meimi: I HAVE EYES!  
Meimi: *bug eyes*  
Meimi: MWAHAHAHA  
Deja*vu: WELL  
Meimi: ...  
Deja*vu: I HAVE EARS!!  
Deja*vu: CORN EARS!!  
Deja*vu: MWHAHHAHA  
Meimi: do they hang LOW?!  
Deja*vu: OF COURSE  
Deja*vu: MWHAHHAHA  
Meimi: *gets out lightsaber*  
Y. Malik: *climbs out of pit*  
Y. Malik: ughhhh  
Y. Malik: i have 2 get out of here  
Meimi: *breathes* i am your grandmothers cousin 2 times removed!  
Y. Malik: who nos wat those 2 will plan next  
Meimi: HIII!  
Y. Malik: ...  
Meimi: *swings lightsaber*  
Deja*vu: THERE U R!!  
Meimi: wheee!  
Deja*vu: I THOUGHT I LOST U!!  
Y. Malik: aaaaaaaa  
Y. Malik: SUMBODY HELP ME!!!  
Momo: ....  
Momo: *snaps fingers*  
popcorn:MOO!  
Meimi: ITS A DUCK!  
Meimi: *tackles popcorn*  
*a ship appears and it lands on everybody*  
Momo: dang  
Momo: my author power snappy instant thing is broken  
Meimi: here use this!! *hands momo a keyboard*  
Meimi: it takes longer than snapping...  
Meimi: but it works!  
Meimi: just dont typo...  
Momo: .....  
Momo: *goes 2 order sum stuff*  
Deja*vu: ..........  
Deja*vu: hey  
Deja*vu: wat about me??  
Meimi: STRAW!  
Deja*vu: YAY!!  
Deja*vu: BERRY!  
Meimi: *tackles a glass of chocolate milk*  
Meimi: DIE!!!  
Y. Malik: .....  
Y. Malik: im getting out of here  
Y. Malik: be4 they get back  
Meimi: NO YOU DONT!  
Deja*vu: noooooooooo  
Deja*vu: *runs over 2 y. malik and kicks him*  
Meimi: *puts milk glass over malik's head*  
Y. Malik: *twitch*  
Y. Malik: MWHAHAHA!!  
Meimi: it just barely fits...  
Y. Malik: I AM NOW  
Y. Malik: I AM LATER!  
Y. Malik: HYPER YAMI MALIK!!!  
Y. Malik: I WILL CONTROL U  
Meimi: *blink*  
Deja*vu: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
Meimi: oooo! i like toast  
Deja*vu: *kicks y. malik*  
Y. Malik: *2 deja*vu*WAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH U??  
Y. Malik: STOP KICKING ME  
Deja*vu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Deja*vu: *kicks him*  
Meimi: *does a cartwheel* i am a bunny!  
Deja*vu: O NO!!  
Deja*vu: *kicks Malik*  
Deja*vu: ITS THE EVIL  
Deja*vu: PINK BUNNIES!!  
Meimi: popcorn?  
Deja*vu: THEY'RE HERE 2 TAKE BACK THE TRIX I STOLE FROM THEM  
Meimi: WHERE?!  
Deja*vu: UHHH  
Deja*vu: OVER THERE  
Deja*vu: *points 2 a hole*  
Meimi: *goes in opposite direction*  
Meimi: *runs into malik*  
Y. Malik: MWHAHAHA  
Y. Malik: I WILL EAT U NOW!!  
Y. Malik: *gets ketchup bottle*  
Y. Malik: awww  
Y. Malik: stupid ketchup  
Meimi: ......GOOSE!  
Meimi: *gets a moose*  
Deja*vu: NOOOOOOOOOO!!  
Meimi: aww stupid moose  
Deja*vu: *kicks malik*  
Y. Malik: ...  
Y. Malik: then again  
Y. Malik: i will CONTROL BOTH OF U!!  
Y. Malik: MWHAHHA  
Meimi: *whacks malik with moose*  
Y. Malik: .....  
Y. Malik: ow  
Meimi: BEHOLD YOUR MOOSEY FAITH!  
Y. Malik: *looks at the moose*  
Y. Malik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Y. Malik: THE MOOSE  
Meimi: MWAHAHAHAHA  
Y. Malik: MUST GET AWAY  
Deja*vu: mwhahaha  
Meimi: NOW I WILL SEND YOU TO A ROOM....an empty room  
Meimi: WITH A MOOSE!  
Deja*vu: hey meimi  
Deja*vu: can i do that??  
Meimi: *blink* okay!  
Deja*vu: YYYAY!  
Deja*vu: ur the best!!  
Deja*vu: i mean worst!!!  
Deja*vu: or was it socks  
Meimi: ....  
Deja*vu: or beans  
Deja*vu: o well  
Deja*vu: mwhahhaha  
Meimi: whee! i'm FRUIT JUICE!  
Deja*vu: *sends y. malik 2 an empty room*  
Meimi: 10% juice for 10% kids  
Y. Malik: ....  
Y. Malik: now where am i?  
*phone comes out of nowhere*  
phone: *it rings*  
Y. Malik: *picks up*  
Y. Malik: yello?  
Meimi: yo quero taco bell  
Deja*vu: ....  
Meimi: *runs off to get tacos*  
Deja*vu: do u like funny movies?  
Meimi: i like .... tacos  
Y. Malik: nah, i rather prefer horror  
MEimi: *eats taco*  
Y. Malik: or scary movies  
Deja*vu: well  
Deja*vu: uhhh  
Deja*vu: do u no where i am?  
Meimi: *pops up in the empty room*  
Y. Malik: WAHHH!!  
Meimi: HI!  
Y. Malik how'd u get here?  
Meimi: BURRITO!  
Deja*vu: HEY!!  
Deja*vu: IM TALKING 2 U!!  
Deja*vu: DO U NO WHERE I AM??  
Deja*vu: I AM LOST RITE NOW  
Deja*vu: AND NOW I LOST MY FREAKIN CELLPHONE!!  
Meimi: TACO!*dives into the ground*  
Y. Malik: ....  
Y. Malik: i believe i am in a mental hostpital  
Meimi: oww....that felt like purple  
Y. Malik: ............  
Deja*vu: *walks in*  
Deja*vu: where am i?  
Meimi: taco bell  
Deja*vu: *looks at y. malik and meimi*  
Meimi: do you want onions with that?  
Deja*vu: YEA  
Deja*vu: AND CAN I HAVE A DOUBLE ORDER  
Deja*vu: OF MOUNTAIN DEW??  
Meimi: aww  
Meimi: we only have colslaw  
Deja*vu: HMMM  
Y. Malik: i am getting out of here  
Meimi: you cant  
Y. Malik: y not?  
Deja*vu: ....  
Deja*vu: well  
Deja*vu: uhh  
Deja*vu: meimi  
Meimi: because the BLOCH SAID SO  
Deja*vu: YEA  
Meimi: the Bloch knows all  
Deja*vu: WAT SHE SAID!!  
Y. Malik: O.o  
Meimi: ALL HAIL THE BLOCH  
Meimi: it knows...  
Y. Malik: and where is this almighty bloch??  
Deja*vu: ...  
Deja*vu: meimi?  
Meimi: in my finger  
Deja*vu: YEA  
Deja*vu: WAT SHE SAID!!  
Y. Malik: *gets out rod*  
Y. Malik: *points 2 meimi* MENTAL FREAKISH SCARY THING GIRL!!  
Meimi: FISHING!  
Y. Malik: CUT THE FINGER NOW!!  
Meimi: but its not my finger  
Y. Malik: ....  
Y. Malik: CUT THE UHH  
Y. Malik: BLOCH!!  
Deja*vu: ....  
Meimi: i cant do that  
Deja*vu: YEA!!  
Deja*vu: WAT SHE SAID!!  
Meimi: i cant because the Bloch said i cant  
Y. Malik: .......  
Y. Malik: I WILL  
Deja*vu: SURVIVE!!!  
Deja*vu: THE OTHER NITE  
Deja*vu: BLAH BLAH BLAH  
Deja*vu: NOOOOOOOOO  
Deja*vu: I DONT NO THE WHOLE SONG  
Deja*vu: NOOOOOOOOOOO  
Meimi: *kicks malik*  
Deja*vu: *kicks malik*  
Meimi: ....eeevil  
Meimi: i read your mind  
Deja*vu: evil thing  
Deja*vu: eeevvvviiiillllll  
Meimi: *punches malik* THE BLOCH!  
Deja*vu: *punches malik*  
Deja*vu: WAT SHE SAID!!  
Y. Malik: *twitch  
Y. Malik: *twitch*  
Meimi: *looks around* ya know what?  
Y. Malik: I HAD ENOUGH OF U!!  
Meimi: i think we are being watched  
Meimi: by pork buns...  
Deja*vu: ....  
Deja*vu: i c pork buns in black suits  
Y. Malik: ....  
Meimi: NOOOOO!  
Deja*vu: *kicks malik*  
Meimi: *points to malik* HES A PORK BUN!!  
Y. Malik: .....  
Y. Malik: I WILL EAT U!!  
Deja*vu: WAT??!!  
Deja*vu: but ur a pork bun!!  
Meimi: i am a sock  
Meimi: does that mean something?  
Deja*vu: no  
Deja*vu: not really  
Meimi: awww  
Y. Malik: .....  
Meimi: *looks around*  
Meimi: OH NO!  
Y. Malik: *ahem*  
Meimi: guess what the Bloch just said?  
Deja*vu: *kicks malik*  
Deja*vu: i dont no  
Deja*vu: wat?  
Deja*vu: *kicks malik again*  
Bloch Voice: this is the end of chapter one  
All: NOOOOOOOOOO  
Meimi: FOOD!  
Deja*vu: *kicks y. malik*  
Y. Malik: I HATE U ALL!!!  
Meimi: i hate olives  
Momo: ~*THE END*~ 


End file.
